


Toy Tale

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Teddy gets welcomed home.





	Toy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2017 fest.   
>  Day Twenty-Four prompt(s) used: ~~I felt special until I saw you talk to everyone like that...~~  
>  Word Prompts: X-Men, Xinzhou, xylophone  
> Pairing: Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley  
> Kink: sex toys
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Toy Tale

~

“I’m back!” cried Teddy, dropping his bag at the door. “Vicky?” 

“In here!” came her voice, and grinning, Teddy slipped his hand into his pocket, checking his gift was still there, before starting towards the bedroom. 

Teddy’s heart was pounding, his hands shaking. Pausing at the door, he took in the sight before him, his mouth going dry. “Fuck, but it’s good to be home,” he breathed.

Victoire, in bed, legs spread wide, was sliding a dildo in and out of her cunt. “I tried to…time it…for just when…you’d get back,” she panted. 

“You have perfect timing,” he said, fumbling with his clothes and practically tipping over himself getting to her. He crawled up onto the bed, pushing her hand out of the way and taking over. Twisting the dildo, he moved it in and out of her, watching her face. “Missed you,” he whispered.

Arching her back, Victoire hummed. “You didn’t fuck anyone fun while you were in Xinzhou?” 

Teddy grinned. “Just a hot xylophone player,” he said. 

“Mmm, nice.” Victoire licked her lips. “Tell me about it?” 

“He was big,” said Teddy, speeding up his movements. “He bent me over the bar after hours at a club called X-Men.” He smiled. “I’ll show you the memory later.” 

“Please,” she moaned, and Teddy, already aching to be inside her, pulled the dildo out and tossed it aside. 

“But I still missed you,” Teddy groaned, pushing inside her. 

She was wet, tight, and growling, he fucked her steadily, leaning down to kiss her. The kiss was fierce, but it soon morphed, becoming slow and deep.

Victoire wound her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist, and clung as he fucked her. “Missed…you…too…” she panted in his ear. “So much.” 

They strained together, words gone as they chased their pleasure, and after he came spilling inside her, and she came from him fingering her clit, they lay side by side recovering. 

Finally, Victoire rolled onto her side. “So, did you bring me a present?” she asked. 

Teddy laughed. “Greedy wench.” Holding up his hand, he silently Summoned the box from his robes. When it slapped into his hand, he presented it to her. 

Eyebrow raised, she opened it. Her lips curved upwards when she saw what was inside. “Is that—?”

“A plug.” Teddy whispered a word, and it began vibrating. He smirked. “I want you to wear it to Sunday dinner at the Burrow.” 

Victoire pursed her lips. “You wicked man,” she breathed. Slowly, she smiled. “I can’t wait.” 

~


End file.
